Seuls à la patinoire
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: Le baiser-surprise que Viktor a donné sur la glace à Yûri a rendu officielle leur relation. Comment s'enclenche le reste? Comme un feu qui s'embrase après avoir été préparé très longtemps...


Seuls à la patinoire

* * *

 _Dans une fanfic intitulée « Yuri on Ice – Roman », je raconte tous les épisodes de l'animé, mais du point de vue de Viktor, en incluant les scènes non montrées, évidemment. Comme « Yuri on Ice – Roman » est côté T, j'ai retiré les parties plus explicites du chapitre « Épisode 7 (2) – Embrasse-moi encore ». Mais j'ai pensé que certains aimeraient le lire au complet._

 _Ce texte se lit donc tout seul, sans avoir lu « Yuri on Ice – Roman ». Pour les autres, voici l'extra de la fin du chapitre 12… Bonne lecture! Myriel_

* * *

Alors que les rayons du soleil étaient disparus depuis longtemps de la patinoire, Takeshi vint interrompre l'entraînement.

\- Hey! Yuko est débordée avec les trois petites qui sont malades, je vais aller la rejoindre. Yûri, tu sais comment fermer les lumières. Sortez par la porte du côté, elle se barrera automatiquement quand vous partirez.

\- Pas de problème, Takeshi, on quitte bientôt de toute façon, Yûri ne doit exagérer, le rassura Viktor.

\- Merci!

Et il partit sans un regard en arrière. Viktor se tourna vers Yûri, qui avait profité de la pause pour aller boire un peu d'eau. Le patineur était en sueur, épuisé. Il avait eu besoin de trois jours. Une journée de fièvre, une journée de repos et une à le retenir de repartir tout de suite à l'entraînement. Viktor ne savait pas trop quel virus il avait combattu, mais il avait été impressionné par la vitesse de récupération de Yûri. Et il avait accepté qu'il reprenne l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

Il le connaissait. La Coupe de Russie approchait à grands pas : il ne reste qu'une semaine et demie. Yûri s'opposerait vivement s'il proposait de rentrer tout de suite. La seule façon que Yûri arrivait à gérer son anxiété, c'était en patinant.

Très bien. On allait donc patiner.

Viktor sortit de la patinoire pour changer la musique. Il sélectionna la chanson voulue, et avant de la démarrer, il descendit la fermeture-éclair de son manteau pour le retirer. Yûri s'était approché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Yûri, mon cher Yûri, on doit préparer la routine pour le spectacle des médaillés de la Finale.

\- Hein? Mais, mais… Il faut que je gagne en Russie, puis que je gagne en finale…

\- Ah oui? Et tu improviseras une routine comme ça, quelques heures après avoir gagné? Sans jamais l'avoir préparée? Tu te moques de moi, ou quoi?

\- C'est vrai, mais…

L'anxiété était revenue avec toute sa puissance. Yûri était complètement désemparé devant la possibilité de préparer une routine qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire devant public s'il ne gagnait pas.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », dit Viktor en posant son manteau sur la table.

Yûri soupira et essuya son front perlé de sueur.

\- Et tu as une idée?

\- Évidemment. J'ai même choisi cet été.

\- Hein?

Viktor s'avança et s'arrêta très près du visage de Yûri.

\- On va patiner ensemble mon programme libre de l'an dernier.

\- Que…QUOI?

\- N'est-ce pas une superbe idée? Tu le connais déjà, donc c'est facile. On va retirer quelques sauts, on va ajouter des portées…

\- Des portées entre deux hommes!?

\- Absolument! Je veux danser avec toi, Yûri, pas à côté de toi.

\- Mais… mais… Même si je gagne… Jamais on ne nous laissera faire ça! Ça ne s'est jamais vu!

Viktor s'éloigna pour aller démarrer la musique :

\- Pfff! Le pouvoir du _business_ , tu l'oublies… Je n'ai pas patiné publiquement depuis l'année dernière et je propose de le faire avec le médaillé dont je suis le coach… Penses-tu vraiment qu'un gérant intelligent va manquer sa chance de faire beaucoup d'argent avec une occasion pareille?

Yûri était complètement sous le choc, renversé par l'idée de Viktor. Ce dernier se tourna vers le patineur, inquiet tout à coup.

\- À moins que tu ne veuilles pas danser avec moi, Yûri, demanda-t-il.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, s'opposa Yûri, les bras devant lui.

\- Alors, on y va. Tu débutes seul le programme et je te rejoins!

Yûri se rendit au centre, réticent. La musique démarra quelques secondes plus tard. Et il patina le programme de Viktor. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis… Depuis cette vidéo que les triplées avaient filmée et qui avait attiré l'attention de Viktor. Qui avait amené Viktor dans sa vie. Qu'il remplissait bien au-delà de son travail de coach, qui était toujours là, à ses côtés, un partenaire, un ami, un amoureux. Viktor, tout simplement. Viktor entièrement. Il oublia sa réticence, patinant avec facilité. Il avait toujours aimé cette routine. Il avait toujours aimé la personne qui l'avait créée.

C'est à ce moment-là que Viktor vint le rejoindre, alors que la puissance de la musique s'intensifiait. C'était tout naturel, c'était comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ce programme ensemble. Viktor pensait qu'il allait parler pour expliquer à Yûri quelles modifications il avait pensées, mais le patineur suivait tous ses pas, il répondait sans même qu'il ait besoin de lui expliquer. Il le prit dans ses bras pour la première fois, le soulevant. Il avait déjà pratiqué les portées avec les patineuses que Yakov entraînait, mais jamais avec un homme. C'était peut-être à cause du moment si particulier, mais il lui sembla que Yûri ne pesait rien, que cela était si facile. Le patineur descendit, comptant sur le bras droit de Viktor pour le supporter, s'abandonnant. Ils tournèrent ensemble, se regardant. Yûri caressant brièvement le visage de Viktor qui lui sourit. Il y avait une telle tendresse dans ses yeux. Un autre portée, un saut, Viktor qui prend le rôle féminin quelques instants…

L'ivresse que Viktor avait ressentie lors de la danse du banquet revint. Elle l'envahit tout entier, ne laissant plus aucune place à la réflexion. Quand la musique se tut, Viktor regarda, essoufflé, le visage de Yûri tout près de lui qui respirait vite lui aussi. Il ne réussit pas à prononcer un mot quand le patineur lui prit la main et le tira hors de la patinoire. Il avait à peine posé le patin sur le sol que Yûri l'attirait à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Viktor répondit au baiser, poussant Yûri contre le mur des gradins, plaçant sa jambe entre celles du jeune homme. Il sentit son érection et il l'embrassa encore plus fort. Mais Yûri ne comptait pas se laisser dominer. Ses mains s'étaient aventurées sous le chandail de Viktor et il avait glissé ses doigts dans le dos de son partenaire, jusqu'à son cou. Le chandail à moitié relevé, l'air de la patinoire et les mains de Yûri firent frissonner Viktor. Il interrompit leur baiser, frustré d'avoir froid.

Yûri ouvrit les yeux et dit, d'une voix provocante :

\- Alors… Tu as fini de jouer avec moi, Viktor? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me toucher?

L'homme blond grogna devant l'invitation de Yûri et il tira sur sa main pour l'amener vers les vestiaires. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, il revint aux lèvres de Yûri, affamé. Il avait bien compris : Yûri lui avait reproché sa patience. La main de Yûri s'aventura dans ses pantalons et elle se dirigea droit vers le sexe de Viktor. L'homme abandonna les lèvres du Japonais et il gémit. Puis il fixa ses yeux océan sur les pupilles noires de son partenaire, beaucoup audacieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

\- Oh non… Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, Yûri, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Viktor s'élança vers le cou de Yûri qui inclina la tête à cause des sensations qui l'envahissaient. Les lèvres de Viktor traçaient des parcours de feu entre son oreille et la jonction de ses épaules. Et ses mains, oh ses mains!, l'une le supportait et l'autre avait descendu son pantalon. Elle libéra le sexe de Yûri et joua avec lui. Le jeune homme soupira, ne réfrénant pas les gémissements qui montaient.

Viktor quitta son cou et sa bouche descendit, embrassant au passage son torse, s'attardant à son ventre. Sa main était toujours posée sur le sexe de Yûri, mais ne bougeait plus. C'est sa langue qui prit le relais. Yûri se mit à haleter, la puissance du plaisir prenant le dessus sur la gêne. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Viktor, penché sur lui, et qui le regarda aussi, s'arrêtant un moment pour lui sourire et lui faire un clin d'œil, avant de le remettre dans sa bouche. La chaleur, le mouvement, Viktor…

\- Je vais… Oh… je vais…

Viktor avait très bien compris ce qui arrivait à Yûri, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il voulait sa jouissance, il voulait l'entendre, la sentir, la goûter. Le sexe de Yûri se tendit un peu plus et Viktor sentit le liquide monter, alors que le jeune homme se tendait sous l'orgasme impossible à retenir. Par jets successifs, il déversa sa semence dans la bouche de Viktor.

\- Oh… Oh… Viktor…

Le responsable se releva doucement, essayant les quelques gouttes qu'il n'avait pu avaler avec son poignet. Il avait un air un peu sauvage, les cheveux blonds emmêlés, les yeux joueurs et satisfaits, les lèvres gonflées, le dos bien droit.

\- Oui, Yûri?, demanda-t-il.

Yûri regarda l'homme séducteur qui lui faisait face. Irrésistible. Il grogna et le poussa sur le banc de bois, derrière lui.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi pour toi?, s'informa-t-il, provocateur.

Viktor leva un sourcil.

\- Eh bien… Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Les mains, la bouche, ou… Mmm… Mais pour le reste, ça prend peut-être un endroit plus confortable, Yûri.

\- Alors on peut toujours commencer par ça.

La main de Yûri avait retrouvé le sexe de Viktor. Il commença les mouvements de va-et-vient. Il admira Viktor, les yeux à demi-fermés, la bouche entrouverte, se tordre de plaisir, un patin sur le sol, une jambe sur le banc derrière lui. Il remarqua :

\- C'est particulier de faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre que moi…

Le sexe vibra et gonfla un peu plus. Viktor dit entre ses dents :

\- Yûri… Ne me fais pas penser à ce que tu te fais, je vais jouir tout de suite.

\- Ah oui? Et pourtant, j'aimerais que tu endures encore un peu Viktor, sinon je n'aurai pas le temps de faire ça…

Yûri se pencha et lécha le bout du sexe de Viktor.

\- Oh…, gémit Viktor.

\- Et ça aussi…

La langue descendit un peu plus bas. Le souffle de Viktor s'accéléra. Yûri n'avait pas son expérience, mais il observait toutes ses réactions et s'amusait à recommencer les mouvements qui suscitaient le plus de réactions. Ce ne fut pas très long que Viktor arriva au bout de son endurance. Il avertit Yûri :

\- Ok, ok, Yûri. Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne dans ta bouche, c'est le moment d'arrêter.

\- Je veux te goûter, Viktor.

\- Alors…, Viktor ferma les yeux, envahi par des vagues de plaisir qui ne cessaient de monter. Continue…

Yûri continua. Il accéléra même, mettant le sexe dans sa bouche, descendant un peu plus bas. Les gémissements de Viktor augmentèrent. Yûri était penché sur lui, Viktor à moitié couché sur le banc, les coudes le supportant, ses patins toujours aux pieds, quand il voulut avertir une dernière fois, au bord du vertige. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu qui sortit de sa bouche :

\- Yûri, Yûri… _Oh god_! N'arrête pas!

Il devina que Yûri riait car la vibration se répercuta dans son membre, puis il reprit le rythme. Viktor lâcha le contrôle et laissa monter la jouissance. La langue de Yûri joua avec lui pendant qu'il venait et il perdit la carte, étonné de la force du plaisir.

Quand l'orgasme diminua d'intensité, Viktor regarda Yûri, qui venait de se relever. Il avait la main devant la bouche. Viktor s'inquiéta et s'assit :

\- Ça va?

Yûri grimaça.

\- C'est spécial comme goût!

Viktor se mit à rire et se laissa tomber sur le banc, épuisé.

\- Oui, c'est spécial, je te l'accorde! Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout, ou tu peux ne pas avaler… Il y a plein de possibilités, Yûri.

Yûri le regarda, surpris et gêné.

\- Mais si toi, tu me le fais, ce serait un peu ingrat de ma part de ne pas faire la même chose, non?

La réplique choqua Viktor qui tira sur le bras de Yûri pour le forcer à se coucher sur lui et à bien le regarder. Sa voix était ferme quand il demanda :

\- Tu veux qu'on calcule qui aime le plus l'autre à la quantité qu'il aura avalée, Yûri?

Les mots, brusques et sans compromis, frappèrent Yûri. Il répondit tout de suite :

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Le ton de Viktor s'adoucit.

\- Tu vois comment ça a l'air idiot, dis comme ça. Ce que tu aimes, ce que j'aime, il faut qu'on s'en parle, autrement on est mal partis… Tu as regardé trop de films, jeune homme.

Yûri se mordit les lèvres, réfléchissant. Puis il demanda :

\- Est-ce que moi je goûte pareil?

\- Eh eh! Dur à dire. Je n'ai pas fait directement l'expérience de me goûter, Yûri!

\- Pas directement? Alors indirectement?

Viktor commençait à se sentir gêné par toutes les questions. Il allait répondre quand Yûri se frappa la tête en se relevant. Il dit à Viktor, extrêmement troublé tout à coup :

\- Non, non, non! Je comprends, laisse faire!

\- Si tu m'embrasses maintenant, je vais sûrement goûter un peu…

\- Je sais, je sais! J'ai compris! AAAHHHH! C'est embarrassant de penser qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau pour toi là-dedans!

Viktor se leva lui aussi et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi précieux pour moi.

Viktor avait enfoui sa tête contre Yûri. Il était sincère. Il n'avait jamais laissé aucune fille ni aucun homme se lier à lui d'aussi près. Il s'éloigna, demandant à Yûri :

\- Alors? Mon idée de programme ensemble? C'est bien, non?

\- C'est très… entraînant, Viktor, sourit Yûri, malicieux.

Viktor se mit à rire.

\- C'est inspirant en effet!

Et il reprit Yûri dans ses bras. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient trouvé la chaleur et le support que seul peut procurer un autre être humain qui nous voit tel que l'on est, sans chercher à nous changer. Ils quittèrent la patinoire beaucoup plus tard qu'à l'habitude, finalement. Et, ce soir-là, Viktor retrouva son pyjama normal : rien du tout.

-xxx-


End file.
